CAKRA
by Kyon69
Summary: Hanya satu tujuanku. Untuk bertemu keluargaku di dunia yang luas ini.


Note : Fic ini di buat untuk menggantikan fic saya yang pertama(NarutoDxD:HaremKing).

.

.

.

.

.

CAKRA

.

.

.

.

.

Sakit sekali ..

Ternyata begini rasanya kematian. Dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, di ikuti pandangan yang memudar. Darah kental yang berkumpul di tenggorokan membuat ku selalu tersedak setiap saat. Kegelapan yang kutakutkan akhirnya tiba. Aku menyerah. Menyerah pada kematian yang setiap detik mendekatiku.

_Cahaya apa itu?_

Berkas cahayanya tertangkap oleh mataku. Aku hanya ingat saat jutsu ku dengan Sasuke saling beradu, yang mana membuat kami berdua dalam keadaan sekarat.

Cahaya itu semakin besar dan mendekatiku. Aku dapat melihat tubuhku yang terbaring lemas di samping Sasuke.

_'__Jadi begitu.. kau lebih mementingkan Sasuke daripada diriku ini, Sakura?!__'_

_Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerah._

Ku pejamkan mataku, gelap yang ku lihat. Tapi, dari kejauhan, munculah setitik cahaya yang kurasa ukurannya membesar seiring berjalanya waktu.

Ketika cahaya itu mendekatiku. Cahaya itupun menyapaku, diikuti diriku yang tak percaya.

Mengetahui keanehan yang ada di depan mataku. Akupun sontak bertanya. "Apakah kau Shinigami?"

**"Bukan, aku hanya diutus oleh-Nya untuk menemanimu". **"Jadi kau itu apa?". **"Kamu bisa menyebutku Malaikat. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan".**

Aku bertanya. "Dimana ini. Kenapa hanya ada kegelapan?"

**"Kamu saat ini sedang di Akhirat yang kamu yakini gelap. Setiap orang melihat Akhirat dalam bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Sederhananya, Akhirat bersifat relatif."**

"Jadi semua ini nyata?" tanyaku seolah tak percaya.

**"Benar, langsung ke intinya saja, Uzumaki Naruto. Menurutmu. Apa yang telah kau perbuat di dunia untuk menolongmu saat ini".**

"Aku merasa seluruh perbuatanku di dunia ini tidak ada artinya. Aku sadar, apapun yang kuperbuat tidak bisa menolongku saat ini."

**"Menurutku kamu masih memiliki perbuatan di dunia. Tentang caramu mendamaikan dunia."**

"Aku? Mendamaikan dunia? Apa kau bercanda?..

**"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Lihatlah itu".**

Akupun menuruti perkataanya, kulihat di depanku ada pemandangan dimana semua orang sedang merayakan sesuatu. Kulihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah desanya. Desa kelahiranya. Desa Konoha.

"Kenapa?.."

_Kenapa semuanya jadi begini!_

**"Dan juga, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu".**Kualihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Dan terlihan 2 sosok muncul di belakang -Nya.

"Ayah .. Ibu .."

_'Ada apa ini, kenapa kedua mataku buram'_Ku usap kasar kedua mataku, dan muncul setitik air yang mana itu adalah air mataku.

Hangat.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya di peluk oleh kedua orang tua. Aku ingin pelukan ini tidak berakhir.

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak menyangka bahwa keputusanku untuk menyegel Kyubi di tubuhmu itu adalah kesalahan besar". Yah, saat ini Minato benar benar marah dengan keputusannya waktu itu.

Kulihat wajah ayahku yang begitu menyesali suatu hal, dan akupun terpaksa melepaskan pelukan dari kedua orang tuaku.

"Tak masalah Ayah, meskipun aku dulunya membencimu karena telah menyegel Kurama di tubuhku, tapi berkat itu aku jadi memiliki partner yang mau meminjamkan kekuatanya padaku".

"Naruto.. maaf".

"Tolong, jangan menangis lagi Ibu, entah mengapa dadaku sesak saat melihatmu menangis. Dan tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku tau Ibu tidaklah salah". Saat itu aku merasakan lagi pelukan hangat dari Ibuku.

**"Maaf telah menyela reuni kalian. Tapi, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membahas alasan kalian semua berkumpul."**

**"Ini tentang Naruto."**

"Aku?.."

**"Ya benar.. aku di perintahkan untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua."**

"Apa maksudmu?"

**"Aku akan memindahkan Jiwamu ke dunia lain."**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku?"

**"Mereka berdua juga akan ikut, tapi tidak secara bersamaan. Jadi, bisa di bilang bahwa ini adalah Summoning."**

"Bisakah anda menjelaskan lebih detail." Saat ini Ayahku mulai tertarik dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

**"Singkatnya, kalian berdua****\--"**. Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Minato dan Kushina. **"--Kalian akan aku kirim terlebih dahulu ke dunia yang aku maksud. Dan setelah selang beberapa tahun, aku akan mengirim anak kalian Naruto ke dunia yang sama, tapi tidak di tempat yang sama".**

"Baiklah, saya mengerti garis besarnya. Tapi tolong beri saya waktu untuk membicarakan dengan keluarga saya terlebih dahulu". Ucap Minato dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

**"Baiklah.."**

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kushina, Naruto. Apakah kita akan menerima tawarannya?".

"Aku mau menerimanya, aku berhutang kasih sayang kepada Putraku, Minato."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?".

"Aku akan mengikuti kemauan Ibu, Ayah.. dan aku juga ingin hidup bersama kalian berdua".

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Jadi, Tuan Malaikat. Kami semua setuju untuk di pindahkan ke dunia lain".

**"Baiklah, kalau begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Semoga kalian semua bisa berkumpul lagi".**

Dan semua akhirnya tertelan oleh kegelapan hampa.

-End-

Fyuhh~ Prolog akhirnya selesai..

Entah mau ngomong apa, initinya mau minta maaf aja karena telah PHP! :p

Btw.. disini latar tempatnya kebanyakan dari game.. jadi kalau misalnya ada yg tau game apa itu. (ssstttt... diem diem bae yaa) xD

**\- Next : Magical Forest**


End file.
